The Elements
by immajedibabe
Summary: A mysterious traveler heads north into the heart of Middle Earth. A member of a forgotten race, she comes to help the Fellowship with her own agendas as well as a benevolent hand. Will she help or hinder? Can she control her own inevitable desires for the ring? Or will she doom us all?
1. This Is Only The Beginning

**So this is a little test to see how the LOTR fandom enjoy this beginning. Read the end author's note for more explanation if you want.**

* * *

She was tired. Her legs ached. Her feet ached. For heaven's sake, her toenails ached. For a fortnight, she had done nothing but walk. She did not even stop to break bread or taste water; she simply did so on her way. She was late, horribly late. She had traveled north for 6 months from _The Homeland_, and she was already tired and desiring home. She could see a white city ahead of her, and she knew this must be the capital of this land. The city was blinding on the horizon, a beacon and altogether impractical. The walls were high and in tiers, separated by a large slab of rock down the middle. It was an impressive fortress, but it was not impenetrable like the castles of _The Homeland_. She pulled out a stiff, stale piece of bread, biting into the sustenance with a grimace. Grass whistled about her in the large and vast plains, a beautiful sight that she would have stopped to appreciate were she not in a hurry. She pulled out a shiny metal flask that glinted in the overbearing sun, sliding the top off to gulp at the lukewarm water. She couldn't wait to taste fresh water again.

The city continued to loom over her, becoming closer and closer with each step. _Perhaps_, she though to herself, _I may purchase one of those four-legged creatures that they ride_. Of course, dear reader, she meant a horse. This young traveler, however, does not know what that is. You see, this girl is different, a unique sort of race. Oh, wait, let's get back to the story, something is happening.

Out of seemingly nowhere, three four-legged creatures, having three men atop them, came thundering towards her. She looked up at the three men and their three beasts, a small smile on her face.

"Ho!" She called out, her voice loud, like thunder, yet soothing, like a river. Her voice was neither deep nor high, taking its place in the middle. The voice did not fit her, however for the woman was mousy and small, rather pitiful in a fistfight. Her hair was thick and dark, the color of moist soil after the rain, the luscious locks freely billowing past the small of her back. Her eyes, almost white in the sunlight, were light green. They were like a pale mint leaf, cool and bright with flecks of deep gold and dark violet in the right light. As the soldiers approached her, they dismounted.

"Ma'am, state your business," a guard in the middle said. She looked oddly upon this man for he was insanely huge compared to her, adorning a bright red handlebar mustache. She was as tall as he was, a nice 5'10''.

"I seek a beast like the ones you rode in on. I must travel to the Rivenlydells," she stated matter-of-factually, a haughty smile that only a brat could hold. The men stared down at her, confusion displayed across their features. She was strange to them, her eyes more unnerving than her mannerisms.

"Rivenlydells? Do you mean Rivendell, ma'am?" The middle guard asked. To our traveler, he seemed to be the only one with the ability of speech, the other two being mute simpletons. Her chin bobbed up and down, nodding yes to his correction. She began to march on, past the soldiers, not watching them watch her as she marched along. Realizing that they needed to question her more, they ran after her.

"Ma'am! ...Do...Do you need a ride?"

She was bored. Her head ached. Her ears ached. Her-Oh, you know where this is going. It's exactly like the first bit. Anyway, our traveler, now riding horseback with her new handlebarred mustache friend, clutched on for dear life. She had never ridden one of these beasts for, in _The Homeland_, the riding of beasts was strictly prohibited. The beasts were their friends. However, the traveler had no qualms riding this beast, for it was not of her realm. Therefore, it was not prohibited.

The gate to the city loomed in front of her, and she asked her guard friend what its name was. He responded with a mumble, however, she did not hear him. As they approached the gatekeeper, she dismounted. Happy to be off that damned beast for a moment, she strode forward towards the tall buff man who kept the gate.

"State your name, ma'am."

"Oh! I am the Lady Princess-Scholar of the Elements," she said proudly, taking joy in her title.

"Yes ma'am, but _your name_?"

She scoffed lightly. Apparently, the could not accept that in _The Homeland_, they had no names. They were known simply by titles. However, she did have a way of making one up. She could make up the surname anyhow from the name of her and her mother's castle, River Oak. It was the first name she had troubles with.

"Riveroak. I am..." She thought for a moment through her travels and remembered a small deer she had asked directions from, a fawn. She had decided. "I am Fawna Riveroak, Lady Princess-Scholar of the Elements."

The gatekeeper seemed pleased with this tidbit of information, and he allowed her to pass. She actually quite enjoyed the alias. She walked through the city, her chivalrous guardsmen gone, lost in the crowd. She hopped lithely upon a carriage, riding on the back. The carriage driver, unknowing of his new passenger, led his clip-clopping beast down the cobblestone streets, towards the stables. As the carriage began to pass the stables, our traveler hopped off. She marched up to a stable boy, looking down on his short and pudgy self.

"How may I help the dear lady today?" He inquired, his voice slow and thoughtful, almost as if he were unused to speaking to anyone.

"I would like a four-legged horse-y thing," dear Fawna stated. She stood at her full height, gaining a millimeter. The stable boy seemed slightly intimidated, however, he answered with a confident voice.

"For your standard horse, 30 silver pennies is the price." Fawna frowned. _What do these 'pennies' look like?_ She thought to herself. She simply nodded and offered her thanks, leaving the boy there. She stopped however and looked back at the boy.

"Young man? What is the name of this city?"

"Why, ma'am, how could you not know where you are?" The pudgy boy seemed to chuckle, tilting his head slightly. Fawna seemed slightly angered by this, her thick brown brows furrowing. She stomped over to the boy, gusts of wind picking up in the city. Papers and dirt tossed about slightly wild.

"Do not mock me, boy. What city?" She exclaimed.

"Ma'am! You're in Minas Tirith!" _Ah. Gondor._

* * *

******. She's a new race, obviously. I made her up.** **(AH! AN OC?!) Yes. An OC. Sorry. I'm going to try to not make her a Mary-Sue. She's got some faults, and I hope they round her character. (But she's a princess!) Yes. Yes she is a princess and I'm sure that's very MS. She, however, will be the least Mary Sue girl I can muster up. Give it a chance, and if I get a few positive reviews, I will post more chapters. Any Questions? Comments? Concerns? Put it in the review box. **

******Adios,**

******Madi**


	2. A Letter From An Employee

Dear [data corrupted]

Everything is going as planned. The girl has reached Gondor. I shall continue to watch and protect her. Your concern for her is strange, seeing as she has no meaning for you, however, I will not question your motives.

She is searching for a beast to ride, however, this beast is different. It is not intelligent. The mortal men have corrupted the beast, bred it beyond its' capabilities. I saw her eying a brown one in back. The girl likes brown. I know, I should refer to her as princess, however, I feel that from here on out, we should refer to her as "the girl" for protection purposes.

I will keep watch, and I will protect her. However, should she do as we think, as the Shaman predicted, I will kill her. I will kill her even if it means dying as well. For, I believe that, should she fulfill the whim of the Shaman, she will doom us all. Nothing good comes from it.

Even I can here its call, all the way in Gondor. I do not know how long she will last, however, I shall stay vigilant until the end.

With Sincerest Honor and Respect,

[data corrupted]


End file.
